Undercover
by bubblesluvu
Summary: Read this if you love Logan Lerman! I love him, so...this is for you Logan Lerman!
1. Chapter 1

** Undercover: Chapter 1-Wait..what?**

** "Wait, so who is trying to kill me?" Logan said, panting and sweating simultaneously.**

** "Who cares! Just run!" Greg-Logan's main camera man- said. They turned a corner and ran out into the parking lot.**

** "Yes! My baby is not hurt!" Logan stroked the door of his BMW.**

** "Ugghh! Actors! Just get into the car!" and Greg swooped in. Logan shifted gear, and started to move when Greg stopped him.**

** "What now?" Logan complained.**

** "Hear that? That beeping noise. It sounds like it is coming from the trunk." Greg's eyes widened."Get out now!"and he pulled Logan out of the car and towards the door of the parking lot. **

** BOOM!**

** "No!" Logan screamed. **

** "Come on! We have got to get you out of here!" Greg said. Two men dressed in fully black clothes appeared into the doorway.**

** "Sorry, but the goth party is down the hall to the left. I think they said the ballroom." Logan said. They looked even angrier than before. The tall one grabbed a gun and pointed it to Logan.**

** "Your humor does not make us laugh!" the guys voice boomed. Logan looked to his right to see that Greg dissapeared.**

** "Oh sure! Leave the person who actually has a life, right? Cause that is so smart!" Logan said sarcastically. Greg appeared behind the man with the gun, and with a swift kick knocked him out. The gun flew out of his hands and onto the ground. The other shorter man tried to punch Greg, but missed by inches. Greg punched him back a couple times. The tall man got up and ran toward Greg. I ran over and kicked him where it counts! He fell down, and Logan beamed. Suddenly, the shorter man kicked Logan in the shin and he fell to the ground. Greg got a hold of the gun, and shot the shorter man in the thigh.**

** "Im in big trouble." said Greg helping Logan up.**

** "What is going on? Why did those goth dudes try to kill us? Dude! Your totally going to jail for this!"Logan, running to catch up with Greg. **

** "Everything will be fine! I got people on my back." Greg stopped by the elevator and pushed the button a million times. Finally the door opened.**

** "You will be charged! You can't get past it! They will find you faster than you can say-"**

** "I'm an undercover CIA agent." Greg said**.

** "Actually I was going to say snap, but-Wait...what?"Logan leaned against the elevator wall as the doors closed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Car Madness

"You what?" Logan said-mouth wide open.

"I am an undercover CIA agent." Greg repeated.

"You fooled me there. No, seriously this is no time for-"

"Do you believe this?" Greg held up a bagde.

"Anyone could have one of these!" Logan said, examining the badge.

"Oh. So everyone could have one of these?"Greg pulled out a gun.

"Your name and everything!" Logan snatched the gun. "Hey, what is this?

"No! Don't pull that-!" Greg said as the gun fired twice. He stumbled to the floor, and threw Logan down to.

"Dude! You hit me there!" Logan said, face completely red. He rolled over onto his side and curled up in a ball.

"Get up! It was your fault. Your the one who pulled the trigger!" Greg said and helped Logan up. The elevator doors opened and Greg stormed out. Logan walked with a hunch trying to keep up.

"Quit walking so fast!" Logan panted.

"Yeah! Quit walking so fast so that we can get shot or killed!" Greg yelled sarcastically.

"Where are we going?"Logan said.

"A hotel. You need to be safe."Greg picked up the pace.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are to think that you need to protect me. I am old enough to protect myself."Logan said.

"Coming from the boy who _accidentally _pulled the trigger." Greg whistled for a cab. "Look, you are not getting out of my sight until Davink is dead."

"Davink?"Logan asked as a cab pulled up and they got in.

"He is a highly trained, but retired, CIA agent. He has been trying to kill all of my clients for the past 6 years. I only lost once. But I will not lose again!" Greg punched through the window of the cab. The cab driver stared at him. "Here. Get yourself something nice, and maybe replace the window."Greg handed him 1,000. The cab pulled up to a gas station.

"I got to stop to get gas. Stay right here."The cab driver got out and swiped his card to get gas.

"Dude, relax!" Logan said as Greg's leg flew up and down.

"Duck!"Greg shouted. Two bullets came through the window, and shattered the glass. Another one came and hit the cab driver. He fell to the ground.

"Stay down!" Greg shouted and jumped in the front seat of the car. He pulled gear and sped off. Gun shots still came. _Were they in a car to?_ Logan thought.

"What if they are in a car to? They could follow us!"Logan screamed like a girl when another gun shot came through the windshield.

"Don't get shot!" Logan shouted.

"Yeah! I will try not to."Greg shouted sarcastically. A car that was completely black pulled up next to us. It was tinted so Logan could not see inside. Up ahead was a construction site with a huge pile of dirt.

"Get them to run into that huge pile of dirt!" Logan shouted.

" I know!" Greg said-agitated. He sped up toward the construction, and made a swift turn to the right. The other guys ran right into it, and damaged the front of the car. The dirt fell onto the car, and they were trapped. Greg stopped in front of a hotel.

"Come on! we have to get inside-Dude! Are you shaking?"Greg asked.


End file.
